Déjame llorar
by YaniiR
Summary: SongFic/One-Shot Solamente le queda recordar la última noche que la tuvo para sí mismo; de todos modos nada evitaría que ella se fuera, ni siquiera su amor por él.


**Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece**

 **Canción: Déjame llorar**

 **Artista: Ricardo Montaner**

 **Link de la canción: watch?v=oknHWP-pNqk**

* * *

Déjame llorar

 _Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación_

 _Tanta pasión colgada en la pared_

Para el acróbata era normal pasearse por la que antes era la estancia de la dueña de sus pensamientos en ese momento, era fácil para él meterse, de todas formas quedaba justamente enfrente de la suya.

 _Cuanta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo_

 _Tantos otoños contigo y sin ti_

 _Solo_

Quiso cambiar de ambiente, salió por la misma ventana de donde entró saltando hacia el árbol que dividía sus casas, bajó hasta su cochera donde se encontraba su moto, la encendió y rápidamente se puso en marcha, al llegar a su lugar de destino se quitó su casco y se sentó a contemplar el horizonte, se ubicaba en el borde del Pico de la Viuda, siendo camuflajeado por una arboleada detrás de él, se echó en la hierba viendo hacia el cielo, suspiró.

 _Millones de hojas cayendo en tu cuerpo_

 _Otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel_

Sus recuerdos se apoderaron de él si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo, habría hecho mejor las cosas.

* * *

-¿Así que te vas? -Preguntó sin rodeos el castaño mientras le seguía el paso.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe -Escupió la rubia tratando de sonar fuerte. -Creo que es la mejor noticia que podrías haber recibido, después de todo me odias –Dijo esto último tristemente, agradecía al cielo atardecido no ser tan obvia.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, Kendall -Respondió tomándola del brazo. -Deja de fingir que no sientes nada por mí, así como yo dejaré de hacerlo -Rectificó seguro y confiado de cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Yo no siento nada por ti! -Exclamó forcejeando en vano la rubia, el chico por su parte la tomó en ambos brazos haciendo que se miraran directamente a los ojos, acerco su frente para chocar con la de ella.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si no sientes nada por mí -Retó el medio doble de riesgo, miraba a ese par de bellas gemas turquesa que ella tenía, contra sus zafiros marinos, ninguno le daba la satisfacción al otro de rendirse, al final la fémina solo susurró.

-De todas formas, ya es tarde –Se soltó de su agarre. -Mi vuelo parte mañana a primera hora, lo siento Clarence –Fue lo que concluyó abriendo la puerta de su casa, el mencionado no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Aún queda suficiente tiempo para hacer una última cosa -Dijo determinado empujando y cerrando la puerta de la casa de su némesis, antes que ella podría decir algo rápidamente la calló posando sus dos manos en sus mejillas con un apasionado beso acorralándola en la pared no en vano era famoso por nunca escuchar a la razón.

-Kick –Nombró intentándose apartar, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos la cercanía del castaño. -No podemos, mis padres... -Dio un pequeño gemido cuando los labios del acróbata migraron a su cuello.

-Están de viaje, no trates de seguir mintiéndome. -La volvió a besar acariciando su espalda. -Sé que te irás con ellos y si esta es la última vez que estarás en Mellowbrook, quiero que seas mía -Le murmuró mientras la cargaba y subían hacia su habitación.

 _Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila_

 _Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida_

 _Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida_

 _Con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía_

* * *

Aunque el amor y la pasión no hicieron falta, era inevitable sentir dolor, él lo sabía... Recordaba como escuchó un pequeño sollozo entre sus brazos, nunca pensó oír su sutil llanto, si había algo que odiaba más que fracasar en sus acrobacias era ver a la chica de sus sueños llorar

* * *

La besó, exploró su cuerpo y aunque no fuera perfecto para los malditos estereotipos sociales, para él era una obra de arte, llena de curvas y modestia, limpió sus lágrimas, odiaba ser testigo de eso pero también lo anhelaba, quería ser dueño de todo, absolutamente de todo lo que se tratara de ella. Acarició su cara con sus manos mientras la abrazaba, por su parte Kendall correspondió al gesto, lo amaba pero era tarde, suspiró quedándose dormida al ritmo de sus latidos.

 _Cuántas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván_

 _He declarado mi vida en soledad_

 _Hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido_

 _Pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo_

 _Solo_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos despertando a la realidad, ya había oscurecido y como siempre el cielo nocturno daba un hermoso espectáculo, divisó primero un avión que sobrevolaba en las nubes, echó un respiro al aire imaginando que volvería su amada, volvió a cerrar y abrir los ojos, vio como un lucero atravesaba el crepúsculo del cielo, rió triste, era un mito pero aun así no perdía nada haciéndolo, tapó su mirada con su brazo mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Desearía no haber sido tan obstinado. -Recitó primero

-Desearía haber tenido más tiempo. -Continuó

-Y desearía que volvieras, Kendall –Fue su último deseo.

 _Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila_

 _Sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida_

 _Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche_

 _Y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz_

 _Déjame llorar_

 _Déjame llorar... Por ti_

* * *

 **Bueno mis lectores, aquí les traigo este pequeño songfic, recién se me acaba de ocurrir, se los juro xD! Estaba limpiando la mesa y de pronto sonó esa canción en la radio y me llegó el afán de escribir n.n**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Gustas dejarme un review? :3**


End file.
